


Никто не узнает

by Volupture



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Genderswap, Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Подобное времяпрепровождение быстро стало зависимостью. Чувство безнаказанности пьянило, а лёгкая запретность происходящего подстёгивала совершать это маленькое преступление вновь и вновь.





	Никто не узнает

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: горизонтальный инцест, смена пола (оборотное зелье), кроссдрессинг, футфетиш, римминг.  
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Небольшое расхождение с таймлайном – персонажи родились чуть раньше, война ещё не началась.

Затея была дурной с самого начала, Ньют сам себе казался испорченным и больным. Подобное времяпрепровождение быстро стало зависимостью, ведь, несмотря на идеально отработанный сценарий, каждый вечер получался особенным, не похожим на предыдущий. Чувство безнаказанности пьянило, а лёгкая запретность происходящего — водить маглов за нос при помощи магии считалось дурным тоном — подстёгивала совершать это маленькое преступление вновь и вновь.

Стоя перед зеркалом и внимательно разглядывая незнакомку в отражении, Ньют всё же сомневался, как и продолжал бы, должно быть, сомневаться каждый раз.

Хоть эта девушка и была хороша собой, сам Ньют никогда не обращал внимания ни на схожих девушек, ни на девушек вообще, предпочитая откровенный обман, которым он оказывал услугу не только себе, но и тем, кто жаждал женского общества.

В последний раз поправив причёску, Ньют достал из заранее припасённой косметички помаду и тушь и принялся наносить макияж на лицо. Игру Ньют всегда начинал в одно и то же время, ровно в девять вечера: эта стабильная цифра помогала следить за собой, так как в полночь оборотное зелье прекращало действовать и Ньют возвращался в свой изначальный облик.

Каждый раз мужчины менялись, поэтому приходилось часто искать иные заведения, чтобы не повторяться. Накануне, провозившись с выводком красных колпаков, расплодившихся в месте, где обычно разделывалось мясо для хищных магических существ, Ньют смог лечь спать только ближе к утру. Проснувшись поздно вечером, он понял, что времени на подготовку осталось слишком мало. Однако причёска и макияж важны, поэтому было решено сэкономить время на дороге до ресторана. Ближайший находился всего в квартале — его посещали и маглы, и маги.

Второе правило Ньюта было ещё банальнее — не связываться с магами, потому что с ними бывало не так… свежо. Простота привлекала Ньюта, а маглы имели свою первобытную прелесть. Особенно красивые маглы, какие водились в заведениях, где поздно вечером можно было выпить горячительного в неожиданной компании, а после провести остаток дня как и с кем вздумается.

Пикетт неодобрительно покачал головой и удобнее устроился на раковине, облокотившись на стакан для зубных щёток.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал Ньют, нанеся последний штрих губной помадой. Даже в таком облике лечурка признавал хозяина, наверняка не слишком-то одобряя странные метаморфозы, которые с тем происходили.

В ответ Пикетт тяжко вздохнул, зашевелил зелёными конечностями, забрался на изящную — женскую — руку и уже через несколько секунд спрыгнул с неё на землю в цветочном горшке. Он был полон решимости дождаться хозяина этим вечером, провожая внимательным взглядом одетую в бежевое платье фигуру.

***

Это заведение не особенно нравилось Ньюту, но близкое расположение давало место для манёвра — в случае чего он всегда мог выскочить попудрить носик и, выпив антидот и трансфигурировав платье в мужской костюм, покинуть здание, чтобы через пару минут оказаться дома. Однако, вопреки всему, в баре подавали замечательный магловский виски, а в дополнение к нему шли острые закуски, которые не только бодрили, но и разогревали аппетит разного толка.

— Могу я угостить очаровательную даму? — Не успел Ньют откусить от крошечного бутерброда, сбоку тут же подсели.  
— Я жду кое-кого, — отмахнулся Ньют и обольстительно улыбнулся, что всегда действовало безотказно.  
— Очень жаль, — мужчина средних лет вздохнул, — но если вдруг этот счастливчик не явится, только скажите, — и, подмигнув, исчез из вида.

Любопытных экземпляров в самом деле было не слишком-то много, большинство из них приходило сюда в компании девушек, которые так активно обращали на себя внимание своих кавалеров, что те даже не думали смотреть по сторонам.

Смириться с отсутствием развлечения на ближайшую ночь было легко, Ньют не особенно переживал по этому поводу. Главной целью для него был сам факт того, что он, пользуясь чужой личиной, выбирался в свет и притягивал взгляды почти всех мужчин, иногда даже женщин. Нельзя было позволить настоящему себе вот так прийти в бар, подцепить какого-нибудь парня и увести его за собой, чтобы на следующий же день твоя жизнь не стала невыносимой из-за слухов. Соседи-маглы мгновенно прознали бы про это и перестали здороваться, а там было недалеко и до соседей-магов и коллег по работе.

Скучная работа по переселению домовиков вынуждала искать развлечения на стороне, и иногда Ньют боролся с искушением перевоплотиться в середине дня и сбежать навстречу сомнительным приключениям. Разумность всегда побеждала, и Ньют продолжал трудиться в поте лица, чтобы вечером позволить себе маленькую шалость.

— Привет. — Из раздумий Ньюта вырвал знакомый голос.

Он был готов поклясться самим Мерлином, что на мгновение его сердце остановилось. Медленно поворачиваясь на приветствие, Ньют изо всех сил старался придать своему-чужому лицу безмятежность, которую обычно было так легко изображать.

Рядом с ним, на почтительном расстоянии в один барный стул, сидел Тесей. Должно быть, слегка подвыпивший — иначе как можно объяснить то, как нахально он оглядывал Ньюта смазанным расфокусированным взглядом и сколь призывно ждал ответа. На его скуластом лице играла лёгкая улыбка, которую Ньюту всегда было слишком сложно игнорировать.

— Привет. — Он улыбнулся в ответ, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу. Очень хотелось глянуть в зеркальце, чтобы убедиться, что зелье всё ещё работает.  
— Как тебя зовут, красавица? — Вопреки слегка фамильярному поведению, сокращать расстояние Тесей не спешил, он всё так же сидел на месте и изучал незнакомку.  
— Грета. — Ньют спрятал взгляд и отпил из стакана. Горло обожгло, а внутри стало тепло. Магловский алкоголь был обязан придать решительности.  
— Какое необычное имя — Грета. — Тесей улыбнулся ещё шире и сделал жест бармену, а тот тут же сообразил два стакана с чем-то терпко пахнущим.  
— Я… я не из здешних мест. — Ньют почти не соврал.

Он кивнул в знак благодарности и придвинул к себе стакан, чтобы как следует разглядеть то, что ему предлагали выпить. Из магловской выпивки он знал только виски, поэтому всегда заказывал в баре именно его.

Тесей внимательно разглядывал девушку рядом с собой и никак не пытался это скрыть. Он следил за каждым движением Ньюта, и тот решил вовсе не шевелиться, чтобы ещё больше не провоцировать себя. Ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало отвязаться от брата, найти любую отговорку и покинуть здание, чтобы со спокойной душой аппарировать на задворки собственного дома и уже там выдохнуть давящее лёгкие напряжение.

— Выпей, пожалуйста, со мной, — Тесей пересел на соседнее с Ньютом место и придвинул свой стакан к его, — а потом можешь сбежать.  
— Я вовсе не… — начал Ньют, но его прервали: Тесей приложил палец к губам и издал тихое «чшш».

Они молча выпили. Ньют смаковал напиток на языке, не решаясь спросить его название, и неловко подвинул стакан к бармену, безмолвно прося добавки. И пока бармен занимался смешиванием каких-то двух составляющих, Ньют уже без стеснения разглядывал лицо брата, которого не видел с прошлого года.

Тесей всегда был хорош собой, в этом не приходилось сомневаться, но он никогда не кичился своей привлекательностью, как и не пользовался ею в достижении собственных целей, разве что… Разве что в ситуациях, похожих на эту. Как именно Тесей добивался внимания женского пола, Ньют не знал. Его всегда ставили перед фактом: «Тесей пригласил на бал самую красивую девушку курса», «он будет не один, Ньют», «я не могу прийти, меня кое-кто ждёт». У Тесея всегда был этот «кое-кто», но при этом Ньют никогда не видел ни одной девушки рядом с братом.

Воспоминания определённо мешали наслаждаться видом.

Ньют, стряхнув лёгкое оцепенение, пригубил из своего стакана и поправил волосы, после чего полез за зеркальцем в сумочку. Он тщательно осмотрел себя в его крохотном отражении и с чувством лёгкого удовлетворения спрятал зеркальце обратно.

Они выпили ещё, и когда первоначальное «немного» перевалило за шестой стакан, Ньют с опаской обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы, висящие над выходом. В запасе имелся час, и никак не выходило отвязаться от болтливого Тесея, да и… не было никакого желания делать это. Тесей травил неправдоподобные байки и много смеялся, он выдавал историю за историей, и ни одна из них явно не имела ничего общего с действительностью. Уж Ньют-то знал, что Тесей постоянно торчит в Министерстве и высовывает оттуда нос только по большим праздникам. Какой именно праздник был сегодня, Ньют не знал, но очень хотел узнать.

— И часто ты бываешь здесь? — будто между делом спросил Ньют.  
— Захаживаю иногда. А ты?  
— Обычно я посещаю другие места. — Ньют перестал осторожничать, когда понял, что его личность вряд ли раскроется. — Вроде «Гиркл и Бойдель» или «Ангельской пыли», — старательно выдумывал он названия.  
— Да, я там бывал. — Тесей со всей серьёзностью, которую ему позволяло опьянение, кивнул и щёлкнул пальцами, подзывая бармена. — Мне понравилось.

Бармен, разливший остатки из двух бутылок, которые Тесей и Ньют выпили вдвоём, только усмехнулся. Должно быть, он думал, что хорошо знает, чем закончится общение этой парочки, ведь похожих за его стойкой перебывало немало.

— Может… пойдём отсюда? — Тесей перешёл в активное наступление, и это вызвало у Ньюта два несочетаемых чувства: облегчения —, ведь приглашение к себе означало, что Ньют остался нераскрыт, и напряжения — оттого, что тот вообще это предложил, ведь нужно было срочно выдумать что-то правдоподобное и скрыться из виду.

Ньют, чуть покачиваясь, встал, пару раз прокляв высокие каблуки, и снова посмотрел на часы. У него оставалось полчаса, чтобы помочь знатно опьяневшему брату добраться до его квартиры, а затем исчезнуть.

— Думаешь, ты способен хоть на что-то? — поддел Ньют, хорошо зная, как действуют такие шпильки на мужчин, вдруг решивших, что в нетрезвом состоянии они могут совершить что-либо, кроме бравады языком.  
— Ты удивишься, красавица. — Тесей поднялся со своего места, бросил на стол пару мятых бумажек — Ньют узнал магловские деньги — и сделал шаг навстречу, довольно уверенно и целеустремлённо. — Есть особая магия в этом моменте.

Ньют нерешительно улыбнулся, внутренне смеясь от того, как нелепо Тесей вставил заветное слово в разговор, чтобы поразить его.

— Идём, великий волшебник. — Ньют протянул руку и отступил назад.

***

— Ну что же ты, — прошептал Тесей, когда свет на улице вдруг померк, а народ и вовсе куда-то исчез. Он прижимал Ньюта к кирпичной стене и жарко дышал в шею, и у того не было ни единого шанса не почувствовать ответное возбуждение.

Как ни крути, Тесей был мужчиной, а Ньют — симпатичной незнакомкой не только для собственного брата, но и для самого себя. Он принимал облик разных девушек, но одно оставалось неизменным — цвет волос и глаз, что не позволяло Ньюту потеряться во временном себе, как своеобразный якорь между настоящим и вымышленным «я». Удивительно, как легко оказалось зацепить брата: достаточно быть юной маглой.

— Сперва поднимемся, — выдавил Ньют, с трудом отождествляя себя с тем голосом, которым он это прошептал.  
— Всё, что скажешь. — Тесей с явной неохотой оторвался от соблазнительной шеи и, разочарованно рыкнув, отлип от стены, о которую опирался одной рукой. Он поправил ворот рубашки и, будто ничего не произошло, по-джентльменски предложил руку, а после и локоть для дальнейшей прогулки.

На негнущихся ногах Ньют вышагивал по слишком знакомым кварталам, ни на секунду не забывая, что в запасе у него не больше пятнадцати минут. Благо, что до дома, в котором располагалась квартира Тесея, оставалась всего ничего.

— Мы могли бы сэкономить кучу времени, если бы… — начал Тесей и осёкся, прикусив язык. Ньют изобразил на хорошеньком лице безразличие, а сам внутренне усмехнулся — брат только что едва не проговорился какой-то глупенькой магле об аппарации.  
— Если бы ушли раньше, — закончил Ньют таким голосом, от которого и сам бы поплыл, будь он на месте Тесея.

Быть женщиной Ньюту нравилось. Стоило признать, что быть женщиной рядом с Тесеем оказалось приятным вдвойне. От того, как ловко тот втащил девушку к себе в квартиру и, прижав к двери, жадно поцеловал, по спине поползли мурашки. От возбуждения подрагивали пальцы и хотелось продолжать во что бы то ни стало. Ньют легко списал это на чужое тело и лёгкое головокружение от выпитого и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, цепляясь обеими ладонями за чужие плечи. Тесей держал его… или её, чёрт бы побрал это всё, за талию и целовал с такой страстью, что впору было позавидовать всем тем, кто имел честь хоть когда-либо носить звание девушки Тесея Скамандера. Ньют хотел было позавидовать сам себе, но вовремя осознал, что с минуты на минуту он начнёт мучительно меняться. Конечно, запас зелья он носил в крошечной на вид сумочке — на деле же в неё мог вместиться он сам, — но воспользоваться зельем требовалось немедленно, вопреки дрожащим от желания пальцам и бёдрам, раздвигающимся будто самим по себе.

— Ох, Тесей, — прошептал Ньют, в последний раз целуя в ответ и отстраняясь, — мне нужно отлучиться на минуту.

Тяжело дышащий и чуть раскрасневшийся, Тесей с неохотой отступил и, одарив его нечитаемым взглядом, кивнул. Ньют юркнул мимо него и без каких-либо экивоков спрятался за дверью, ведущей в уборную. Беглый осмотр прихожей и ванной комнаты указывал на то, что в жизни Тесея ничего не менялось: та же картина на стене у входной двери, те же флаконы на раковине, да и цвет зубной щётки, кажется, тоже остался прежним.

Новая порция оборотного зелья продлила эффект предыдущей, и внешность Ньюта не изменилась — в отражении он увидел всё ту же симпатичную шатенку с каре-зелёными глазами. Так могла бы выглядеть их с Тесеем сестра, если бы она у них была. Такую внешность имела та, кого Тесей выбрал среди прочих этим вечером, и вдруг Ньют осознал, что сегодняшний образ был слишком похож на него настоящего, не спрятанного за чужой внешностью.

— Ты скоро? — послышалось из-за двери.  
— Иду!

Договориться с самим собой оказалось не так легко, как чудилось по пути сюда. В запасе у младшего Скамандера было ещё три часа, и он мог сколько угодно воображать себя тонкой и звонкой девицей, стрелять глазами мужчинам и уходить с особо понравившимися незнакомцами. Всё это не отменяло того факта, что теперь он стоял в ванной комнате собственного брата и не мог аппарировать отсюда, не потревожив магический барьер. Перемещение в эту квартиру и из неё было позволено немногим, и Ньют входил в это число. Сбежав, он бы мгновенно выдал себя, и нельзя было со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, хотел ли он этого в самом деле.

Замерев с ладонью на дверной ручке, Ньют прикидывал варианты. Один из них предполагал, что в будущем он вряд ли хоть когда-либо сможет свободно смотреть в глаза Тесею, и именно этот вариант казался самым соблазнительным. Не такое уж далёкое прошлое подкидывало любопытные воспоминания, от которых хотелось зажмуриться до белых всполохов под веками. От выпитого предметы всё ещё плыли, и внешняя борьба с физическим миром ничуть не уступала борьбе внутренней: сознательность на пару с совестью ворочались в вялой схватке с безрассудностью, которая заставляла Ньюта наряжаться в платья, и банальным желанием попробовать запретное. Не то чтобы Ньют никогда не думал об этом, будучи любопытным подростком, и не то чтобы Ньют никогда не пытался опробовать фантазии на практике, однако дальше интимной возни после драк у них с Тесеем не заходило. Единственный случай взаимного удовлетворения руками они не обсуждали, да и возможности не было: после случившегося Тесей отбыл обратно в Лондон, чтобы продолжить работу в Министерстве после короткого отпуска, а Ньют отправился в Хогвартс, где начал шестой год обучения.

Наконец решившись, Ньют повернул ручку и приоткрыл дверь. В коридорчике стояла непроглядная темень, и он робко ступил вглубь неё, едва подавив желание бросить Люмос вперёд себя. Очередной шаг ему не позволил сделать выскочивший из темноты Тесей. Он ухватил Ньюта за локти, вжав грудью в стену, и навалился сзади, выкручивая руки так, чтобы обхватить оба запястья одним крепким захватом.

— Что ты… — начал Ньют хриплым и до жути незнакомым самому себе голосом, полным испуга.  
— Фините Инкантатем, — прошептал Тесей и прижался ещё теснее, точно тот, с кого срывали все магические покровы, мог начать брыкаться, как новорождённый гиппогриф.

Болезненные ощущения во всём теле, особенно в костях рук и ног, означали лишь одно: Ньют становился самим собой. Обычно это происходило, когда он бывал уже дома, полностью раздетый и готовый к трансформации. Но теперь, принудительно и слишком резко перевоплощаясь из мужчины в женщину, Ньют с каждой долей секунды приходил во всё больший ужас. Одежда, ставшая тесной, порвалась в паре мест, став ещё короче, а и без того неудобные туфли вовсе слезли со ступней, не выдержав столь резкой смены размера.

Стоя лицом к стене и не зная, что будет дальше, Ньют сделал самое странное из всего, что мог: он призвал весь беспалочковый магический потенциал, который имел, и одним движением стёр всю косметику с глаз и губ. Теперь он мог позволить себе повернуться и встретиться лицом к лицу с Тесеем, который наверняка сильно злился, и нельзя было бы его в этом обвинить.

— Повернись, — прохрипел Тесей. Хватка его пальцев, по-прежнему сжимавших запястья Ньюта, ослабла, а затем исчезла.

Ньют перетёк из одной унизительной позы в другую, встав к брату вполоборота, и сжал подол вдруг ставшего неприлично коротким платья, не решаясь поднять глаза. Уж теперь-то Тесею было хорошо видно, кто именно предстал перед ним.

— Ну и зачем всё это? — В голосе Тесея явно сквозила обида.

Продолжая помалкивать, Ньют прокручивал в голове все возможные фразы, которые могли бы спасти эту безнадёжную ситуацию. От Тесея веяло холодом, как магическим, так и простым, и хотелось поёжиться, обхватить себя руками или накинуть что-нибудь на оголённые плечи. Корсет платья давил на рёбра сильнее обычного, что вовсе не удивляло, ведь при всей своей субтильности Ньют всё равно был шире в груди, плечах и талии, чем любая женщина, в которую он перевоплощался.

— Хотел унизить меня? — Тесей отошёл на полшага и, сунув руки в карманы брюк, уставился на стену, ту самую, на которой висел дурацкий натюрморт. — У тебя получилось.  
— Тесей, послушай, я не хотел…  
— Тогда чего же ты хотел? — жестко оборвал его Тесей. — Как часто ты проделываешь подобное?  
— Это первый раз, — зачем-то солгал Ньют.  
— Значит, ты пришёл в этот ресторан за мной? Тебе не хватило прошлого раза?  
— Прошлого — первого и последнего? — разозлился Ньют. — Это даже не назвать «разом», если тебе угодно.  
— Неужели? Что творится в твоей голове, если ты пьёшь оборотное зелье, а затем идёшь в место, где бывает чёрт знает кто? Ты даже представить себе не можешь, какие люди захаживают в подобные места. Они не станут спрашивать твоего разрешения, они… они могли счесть тебя за…

Тесей всплеснул руками и замолчал, накрыв напряжённый подбородок ладонью, будто пытаясь удержаться от произнесения слов, о которых он мог пожалеть.

— Ты пришёл туда без палочки! — будто опомнившись, воскликнул он.  
— Это ведь всего в квартале от моей квартиры… — попытался было начать Ньют, но тут же замолк под гневным взглядом брата.  
— Ты безрассудный, глупый, бестолковый мальчишка! — Разница в возрасте и росте позволяла Тесею бросаться подобными обидными словами, и он был в чём-то прав. Каждый раз, отправляясь на свидание с неизвестностью, Ньют рисковал одновременно и всем, и ничем, ведь у него был запасной план и куча зелий с собой. Палочка тоже была при нём, но покоилась не в складках одежды, а в заколдованной сумочке.  
— Тесей… — Ньют отлип от стены и потянул руку к брату, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Именно этим ты и выдал себя, знаешь? — Тесей вдруг горько рассмеялся. — Назвал меня по имени, прежде чем спрятаться в ванной. Я бы никогда не сказал его незнакомке.  
— Ты стыдишься его?  
— Ещё чего. — Тесей принял руку, и Ньют устроил ладонь на его плече. — Горжусь им так, как не гордился ни один маг. Просто она бы его не поняла.  
— Обязательно она?  
— Ньют…

Они замерли. Между ними почти не оставалось пространства, отчего сбившееся дыхания звучало особенно громко, вдобавок к этому в ушах гулко стучала кровь. Ньют разглядывал шею брата — место, где она переходила в плечо, — и решил воспользоваться затянувшимся молчанием, повёл ладонью вверх, цепляясь за ворот рубашки и ныряя под него пальцами. Тесей скользил взглядом по телу Ньюта, по-прежнему одетому в модное светлое платье, и вряд ли отдавал себе отчёт в том, что слишком долго задерживается на оголённых плечах и чуть выглядывающих из-под подола юбки бёдрах.

— Я вовсе не хотел унизить тебя. — А вот это уже было чистейшей правдой. — Я вообще не преследовал никаких целей, наша встреча оказалась случайной.  
— Убеди меня. — Тесей вдруг обхватил запястье настойчивой руки Ньюта пальцами и, поразмыслив над чем-то пару секунд, позволил повести ею глубже за ворот, нырнуть под тугой узел галстука. Оборона давала сбой, но держалась всё ещё крепко.

Ньют быстро облизал вдруг пересохшие губы и приготовился к отчаянному вранью. Он не мог поведать брату горькую правду, что искал встречи с мужчинами только для того, чтобы забыть одну-единственную ночь, когда они с Тесеем едва не перешли ту черту, которая помогала им держать себя в руках всю юность. Случайный поцелуй и неловкая помощь друг другу руками нарушили хрупкий баланс между их мирами — настолько разными, что Ньюту иногда казалось, будто они друг другу не родные.

— Я хотел узнать, каково это — не отворачиваться от своих желаний. — На языке вертелось много всего, но он решил ограничиться только этими словами. — Вспомни ту ночь перед твоим отъездом: мальчишкой был я, но повёл себя незрело именно ты, — шепнул Ньют вздрогнувшему Тесею. Тот тоже витал в воспоминаниях, но отмер от голоса брата.  
— Но ты ведь до сих пор мальчишка, — Тесей грустно улыбнулся и коснулся веснушчатой щеки брата, повёл ладонью, огладил ухо, заправляя выбившуюся рыжеватую прядь, — но совсем не тот, кого я помню. Мой Ньют ни за что бы не стал наряжаться в женские тряпки, чтобы соблазнить мужчину.

Вдруг ласка прервалась, и обомлевший от неё Ньют распахнул глаза, успев поймать серьёзный взгляд Тесея. Всё закончилось: рука Тесея исчезла, а холод вернулся.

— Мне восемнадцать, Тесей, — попробовал в последний раз Ньют. — Меня не пускают в такие места, поэтому приходится… быть не собой для этого.

Вопреки ожиданиям Тесей ещё больше посерьезнел и отступил назад.

— Уходи. — Тесей развернулся и скрылся в проходе, ведущем в небольшую гостиную.

Оставшись наедине с собственными жалкими мыслями, Ньют достал палочку, взмахнул ею, сменив одежду, и с тяжёлым сердцем аппарировал прямо домой — в крохотную квартирку в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Вечер был окончательно испорчен, и виноват во всём он сам. Уже дома Ньют вытряхивал содержимое дамской сумочки в мусорное ведро и злился на себя, Тесея и весь чёртов мир. Пикетт вздохнул и быстро преодолел разделявшее его и хозяина расстояние. Уже сидя на плече Ньюта, лечурка сочувственно поскрёб зелёной конечностью по его щеке и устроился удобнее, чтобы выслушать всё, что тот расскажет.

***

Дотерпеть до следующих выходных оказалось не так-то просто. Ньют маялся на работе, то и дело срываясь с места, чтобы, преодолев три этажа, застыть напротив двери в кабинет брата — но вовремя останавливался, представляя, какую взбучку устроит ему Тесей за подобное поведение. К тому же, успокаивал себя Ньют, был велик шанс, что Тесея не окажется на месте.

Несмотря на то, что они работали в одном Министерстве, братья могли не видеться месяцами. Тесей намеренно избегал встреч, а Ньют был полон слабовольной нерешительности, которая то и дело отговаривала его от сложного варианта и подталкивала к простому. Например, такому, как покупка оборотного зелья без основного компонента. Волоски Ньют добывал случайно, чаще всего снимал с одежды после утренней спешки на работу или подбирал, нервно оглядываясь и стыдясь самого себя, в уборной, когда был в образе миловидной девушки.

Сегодняшний вечер мог окончательно испортить их отношения — Ньют осознавал это и намеренно не слушал тихо нашептывающую совесть, — но также мог и привнести в их жизни нечто такое, о чём было нельзя не то что говорить — даже думать. Опасная близость сильнейших легилиментов в Министерстве вынуждала Ньюта упражняться в окклюменции как можно чаще, ведь в его голове царил сущий кавардак. Помимо забот о множестве магических существ, мысли крутились вокруг совсем уж смущающих вещей, и одна из них должна была сыграть важную роль этим вечером.

Последняя чудом уцелевшая порция оборотного зелья требовалась Ньюту лишь на час, чтобы наведаться в один из магазинов, о котором то и дело щебетали молоденькие ведьмы в Министерстве. По их словам, в нём продавались самые изящные кружева и шёлк, и там же можно было купить то, о чём ведьмочки шептались уже полушёпотом, при этом отчаянно краснея.

Ньют понятия не имел, откуда брались эти мысли, но отказываться от них он не хотел. Все вокруг всегда считали его странным (он разделял их мнение), не от мира сего, эдаким чудиком с чемоданом, но вряд ли они могли догадываться, какое удовольствие приносило Ньюту облачение в одежду, не предназначавшуюся для мужчин. Несмотря на то, что большинство платьев, юбок и блуз Ньют надевал уже на женское тело, были вещи, которые он изредка примерял на настоящего себя.

Стоя перед витриной магловского магазина с вычурной вывеской, Ньют глазел на манекены и забывал, как дышать. Благо, он мог себе позволить простоять здесь сколько угодно, и никто ничего ему не сказал бы по причине того, что он был красивой женщиной лет тридцати, строго одетой, но, судя по всему, готовой к самым отчаянным в своей жизни экспериментам.

***

Затея была по-прежнему дурной, но именно из-за вседозволенности, в которую Ньют кутался, точно в воздушную шёлковую шаль, кружилась голова и слабели ноги, подводя хозяина, пока он вышагивал по прихожей своей квартиры. Он снимал её у немолодого магла и в благодарность за низкую плату изредка терпел его присутствие, когда жена выгоняла того за попойки. Теперь же, уверенный, что его никто не побеспокоит, Ньют изменял и трансфигурировал вещи на своё усмотрение: скучный шкаф в прихожей — в огромное зеркало во весь рост, стул — в граммофон с мелодичной музыкой под стать случаю, а почти увядший из-за отсутствия естественного света цветок в углу — в вешалку для вещей, купленных накануне. Ряд платьев покорно ожидал, когда до них дойдёт очередь.

Перемерив каждое по два раза, Ньют наколдовал кресло и устало опустился в него, продолжая неотрывно следить за своим отражением. Он не знал, дурная это наследственность или просто блажь, но в одном был точно уверен: это пройдёт, перегорит, или, как сказала бы мама, он перебесится. Стесняться собственной неправильности со временем надоедало — хотелось получить от неё немного удовольствия. Тесей же был совсем другим, шаблонно-идеальным и непоколебимым в своих принципах. Именно он не позволил развиться их больным, совсем не братским, отношениям, и теперь умело прятался за рабочим графиком, возможно, выбираясь в свет точно так же, как Ньют, чтобы подцепить кого-то на один вечер. Подобные связи не приносили ровным счётом никакой пользы и больше вредили, чем радовали. Всё это Ньют успел уяснить на собственном опыте.

Сделать окончательный выбор оказалось непросто, и Ньют положился на счастливый случай. Пикетт, с видом большого знатока, только и делал, что отрицательно вертел зеленой головой на то или иное одеяние, и только под конец, когда взмах палочки водрузил на плечи последнее платье, активно закивал, тряся листьями. Прочие животные, сытно накормленные и получившие обещание двойного обеда на завтра, тихо сидели в чемодане. Выбор лечурки Ньют оценил и продолжил одеваться. Оставалась пара деталей, которые удачно дополняли образ. Наконец всё было готово. Ньют ещё раз оглядел себя с ног до головы, улыбнулся отражению в зеркале и взял палочку.

***

Хлопок аппарации разорвал пыльное пространство, являя после себя сомневающегося Ньюта. Он понятия не имел, дома Тесей или же зашивается на работе даже в воскресный вечер. Топот, донёсшийся из конца коридора, стал самым явным ответом, и через пару секунд из дверного проёма высунулась голова Тесея с озадаченным выражением на лице. Тесей, конечно же, знал, кто именно пожаловал к нему без предупреждения и приглашения, но вряд ли он догадывался, что именно увидит.

— Как… — начал Тесей, но взял себя в руки и вышел в коридор нарочито неспешной походкой. Он был в полном рабочем облачении, так что, скорее всего, он вернулся домой совсем недавно.

Озадаченность сменилась интересом. Тесей откровенно разглядывал худую фигуру Ньюта, облачённую в золотое платье до колена. Открытые руки и плечи также приковывали взгляд, как и ноги в симпатичных туфлях с узорной вышивкой. Всё это дополняли длинные бусы и пара колец на пальцах рук.. Если бы Ньют решился отправиться в таком виде на свою очередную вылазку, то вероятность успеха была бы очень велика — так гармонично он смотрелся во всём этом.

— Ньют? — Тесей только добавил Ньюту уверенности в идеальности выбранного образа.  
— Пикси нашептали мне, что ты любишь красивые вещи, — проникновенным, откровенно наигранным голосом произнёс Ньют и сделал шаг навстречу.  
— Зачем ты… — Тесей, кажется, терял слово за словом, при этом выглядел он точно так же, как звучал его голос: чуть потерянно, хотя и продолжал не без интереса рассматривать брата. — Зачем ты пришёл?  
— Неужели ты ещё не понял? — Ньюту не хотелось ходить вокруг да около. Пускай у него не было такого обширного опыта, как у Тесея, но он знал, что проявление решительности приносит свои плоды.

Ньют сделал ещё шаг вперед и замер. Платье свободного покроя струилось по телу, а надетое под него изящное бельё придавало ситуации ещё большую пикантность. Сегодня был именно тот день, когда Ньют не собирался сдаваться на полпути.

— Ты забываешься, Ньют, — строго произнёс Тесей, хмурясь — сердясь, должно быть, больше на себя, потому что он то и дело скользил жадным взглядом по телу Ньюта, особенное внимание уделяя теперь открытым шее и ключицам.  
— Правда? — Ньют оказался рядом с братом, который был на голову выше него. — Скажи мне, что тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь, и я тотчас уйду.

Тесей молчал, плотно сжав губы и гордо задрав подбородок, чтобы казаться ещё выше. Ньют тоже не переставал разглядывать Тесея с ног до головы, и его взгляд упал на сбитые костяшки пальцев обеих рук — так бывает, если с кем-нибудь подраться или… или со всей силы ударить кулаком о стену, когда нервы перестают выдерживать.

— Или скажи мне правду. — Вся решительность Ньюта куда-то враз исчезла. Он опустил глаза, не столь уверенный в собственной неотразимости.

Должно быть, Тесей тоже это заметил, и отмер первым. Он подцепил подбородок Ньюта пальцами и чуть склонился к нему, чтобы сказать:

— Мне очень нравится то, что я вижу.

Ньют поднял взгляд и, распахнув рот, продолжил глазеть на брата.

— Но то, во что ты хочешь превратить наши братские отношения, неправильно. Не вынуждай меня.  
— Значит… значит, ты тоже хочешь? Ты тоже хотел тогда? — Ньют вцепился в руку Тесея.  
— Очень хотел, но был умнее, чтобы не дать этому случиться.  
— Я уже совершеннолетний. — Ньют вжался в руку Тесея, но тот не расслабил её, не позволил прильнуть ближе.  
— Это ничего не меняет, мой маленький брат.  
— Я не маленький!  
— Может, и так, но мы не можем, и никогда не сможем.  
— Не сможем сделать что? — Ньют даже не думал сердиться, у него в запасе ещё имелись козыри. — Скажи это.

Тесей держал Ньюта на расстоянии согнутой руки и неотрывно следил за его губами с нанесённой на них помадой — светлой, почти незаметной. Красиво подведённые глаза сверлили старшего Скамандера и внимательно наблюдали за происходящими с ним изменениями, болезненно рушащими всё то, во что он верил. Страшно хотелось обхватить Тесея за руку, потянуть на себя и вылечить маленькие ранки на костяшках, шепча исцеляющие заклинания. Осознание того, что Тесей намеренно оставил эти болезненные ссадины, хотя мог за секунду их устранить, ударило под дых и заставило дышать чаще. В этом был весь старший Скамандер, и Ньют не уставал восхищаться его сложным характером.

— Если скажу, это станет реальным, — прошептал Тесей вдруг севшим голосом.  
— Это уже реально, — так же тихо ответил Ньют.

Ноги начинали болеть, хотелось сбросить с себя надоевшие туфли. Представив, как ступни освобождаются из плена тесной обуви, Ньют застонал от удовольствия. Тесей понял это по-своему.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Ньют, пожалуйста…

Рука Тесея, удерживающая Ньюта на расстоянии, расслабилась, и Ньют наконец вжался в него всем телом, тут же получая осторожные объятия. Ладони Тесея поползли по предплечьям, оглаживая голую кожу, вернулись выше, на плечи, и неспешно, но решительно опустились на талию и замерли там.

— Мы не можем, не можем, не можем… — твердил Тесей, пока Ньют слушал бешеное биение его сердца, прижавшись щекой к груди брата.  
— А если бы могли? — Ньют поднял голову и, улыбнувшись одной из самых невинных на свете улыбок, облизал губы. — Если бы я хотел всего лишь поцелуй?  
— Ньют. — Тесей произнёс его имя строго, но с долей надежды в голосе.  
— Поцелуешь меня?

Даже в самом неудачном сценарии из всех возможных Ньют получал этот поцелуй, потому что знал, что надежда Тесея обойтись малой кровью сыграет с ним самим дурную шутку. Именно с поцелуя всё начиналось и редко им ограничивалось.

Тесей склонился к губам Ньюта так быстро, что тот не успел даже сообразить, как это произошло. Поцелуй, вначале казавшийся невинной лаской, быстро перерос в откровенное наступление, Тесей целовал жадно, не переставая гладить по ткани платья, изредка чуть задирая его. Ньют застонал в поцелуй, распахнул рот шире и впустил язык Тесея.

Когда их губы разъединились, Ньют жадно вздохнул и обвил талию Тесея руками, а тот обнял в ответ и поцеловал в макушку.

— Что же ты делаешь со мной… — выдохнул Тесей. Ньют улыбнулся, впервые за этот день, и наконец почувствовал, что добился своего. — Что же мы делаем?  
— Это неизбежно, — глухо произнёс Ньют куда-то в грудь брата, отказываясь отлипать от него хоть на секунду. — Это всё равно случится, так почему не сегодня?

Напрягшись всем телом, Тесей какое-то время не шевелился и, кажется, даже не дышал, а после судорожно выдохнул, будто что-то решив, и крепко сжал Ньюта в объятьях. Ньют замер, опасаясь сбить брата с нужного настроя, и только вдыхал запах, исходивший от него, водя носом по ткани жилета Тесея.

***

Ньют покорно восседал на краю кровати, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как Тесей опускается перед ним на колени. Туфли уже давно были сброшены на пол, и Ньют неловко болтал затянутыми в светлые чулки ногами, то скрещивая лодыжки, то подбирая их под себя. Тесей же неотрывно следил за каждым движением Ньюта, особенное внимание уделяя задранному до середины бедра платью и кромке чулок, виднеющейся из-под него.

Придвинувшись ближе, Тесей устроил ступню Ньюта у себя на плече и вдруг прижался к ней щекой, прикрыв глаза. Касание длилось с минуту, и за это время Ньют успел не только решить, что ему нравится эта странная ласка, но и почувствовать, как охотно откликнулось тело. Тесей шевельнулся, потеревшись чуть шершавой от дневной щетины щекой об обтянутую гладким капроном лодыжку, и вдруг судорожно выдохнул, когда Ньют пошевелил другой ногой и устроил и её тоже на плече брата.

Не так уж внезапно Ньют понял, как сильно Тесею нравитсяь то, что происходит. Распахнув глаза, тот повёл свободной рукой по икре Ньюта, преодолел невесомыми касаниями колено и замер на бедре — именно там, где кончался чулок, который кокетливо выглядывал из-под подола задравшегося платья. Прятаться совсем не хотелось, Ньют жадно демонстрировал себя, насколько позволяли опыт и уверенность, а Тесей с радостью наблюдал, не упуская из виду ни одной детали.

— Я мог бы… знаешь, — начал Ньют, тяжело дыша, сбиваясь на каждом слове; Тесей по-прежнему держал его ступню, массируя её. — Выпить зелье… чтобы тебе было проще.

Тесей поднял голову, прервав своё занятие, и Ньют почувствовал, как тот заметно напрягся.

— Это ещё зачем?  
— Я ведь не женщина, — стыдливо прошептал Ньют и отвернулся, не в силах смотреть в глаза Тесея, в которых стыло непонимание. — Ты ни разу… ты ведь ни разу?..

Ньют удивлённо вскинулся и напрягся, когда Тесей подхватил его под ноги, которые всё ещё оставались на его плечах, и подался вперёд, вжимаясь в Ньюта всем телом, смущающе тесно притираясь ощутимым возбуждением к чужой пылающей плоти. Их разделяли лишь тонкие слои ткани, и Ньют, чувствуя, как сознание начинает уплывать, сделал единственное верное движение — подался вперёд, потёрся о Тесея в ответ и накрыл его распахнутые губы нерешительным поцелуем. Тесей замычал в поцелуй и, ухватив Ньюта под коленки, усадил удобнее, позволяя обвить себя ногами. Оседлав бёдра брата, Ньют с удовольствием отметил, как медленно пополз вверх подол платья, и не так уж неожиданно под ним обнаружилось то, что Тесей никак не ожидал увидеть. Светлое кружевное бельё было не самой удобной одеждой, но Ньют стойко терпел, зная, что рано или поздно оно бесполезным тряпьём осядет на полу, когда уверенные и сильные руки Тесея будут его раздевать.

— Ты сумасшедший, — выдохнул Тесей, пробираясь под резинку трусов чуть пониже поясницы и без стеснения оглаживая горячую кожу, — и рядом с тобой я тоже теряю рассудок.

Снова поцелуй, ещё жаднее и влажнее. Тесей держал Ньюта в крепких объятиьях, гладил его ягодицы обеими руками и ни на секунду не переставал целовать Ньюта, почти потерявшего связь с реальным миром. Голову кружило как от выпитого, возбуждение посылало болезненное удовольствие по всему телу, отдавшись на волю Тесею.

— Дай мне на тебя посмотреть, — попросил Тесей, с видимым трудом оторвавшись от Ньюта и убрав руки.

Он позволил Ньюту слезть с себя и лечь на спину, смущённо скрестив ноги в надежде скрыть то, что всё равно было видно. Не выдержав, Ньют спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях и раздвинул бёдра, точно не зная, как это будет смотреться. Раздался взволнованный вздох, и стало понятно, что зрелище Тесея более чем устроило. Его руки вновь оказались на ногах Ньюта, повели осторожным касанием снизу вверх и подцепили пальцами кружевную плотную резинку чулок, не решаясь снять их.

Едва дыша, Ньют наблюдал за Тесеем сквозь чуть растопыренные пальцы рук и не мог решить, казалось ли ему это странным или даже неправильным, непотребным. Часть Ньюта, отвечавшая за совестливость в нужные моменты, тихо скреблась изнутри, едва напоминая о себе, и прислушиваться к ней не хотелось вовсе. Ньют не был неискушённым девственником, но и в истинном обличье никогда ничем подобным не занимался, поэтому справедливо мысленно называл это своим первым разом. Первый раз не просто с мужчиной — первый раз с братом, с его Тесеем.

— Я никогда… — с трудом выдавил Ньют и в очередной раз удивлённо охнул, когда Тесей прикусил нежную кожу там, где мгновение назад целовал.  
— Никогда — что? — смешливо спросил Тесей, прищуренные глаза которого игриво сверкали, пока маячащий над ними Люмос качался из стороны в сторону.  
— Никогда ни с кем не был, в том самом смысле.  
— Думаешь, я поверил, когда ты сказал мне, что тот раз был первым? — Тесей не переставал улыбаться.  
— И вовсе я не… — Ньют умолк на полуслове, когда Тесей дёрнул его за ногу и потащил на себя.  
— Раздевайся, быстро.

Судорожно закивав, Ньют ухватился за подол платья, потянул его наверх и остался лишь в чулках и подобии нижнего белья, за которое любую приличную даму изгнали бы в самый скверный район торговать собой. Огладив тело Ньюта внимательным взглядом, Тесей устроил руки на его талии.

— Нам не обязательно делать то, что мужчина делает с женщиной, Ньют, — строго сообщил Тесей.

Ньют нерешительно улыбнулся и потянул Тесея на себя, вовлекая в горячий поцелуй. Попутно он расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке брата, благо пиджак и жилет были оставлены ещё на входе в спальню.

Мысли Ньюта крутились вокруг слов, сказанных братом. Вряд ли Тесей имел хотя бы один контакт с мужчиной — слишком он был правильным, как и вряд ли не желал этого хотя бы раз за всю жизнь. Ньют был уверен, что такие мысли не берутся из ниоткуда: их следовало взращивать в себе долгое время, чтобы в конце концов решиться на это. Ещё сложнее, когда это твой родной брат — а разница в возрасте между ними в целых восемь лет не помогала развиться чему-либо подобному.

У Ньюта были все шансы погрязнуть в круговороте мыслей, но отчаянные ласки Тесея отвлекали от них, вырывали из порочного круга, в котором они оба вертелись в страшных муках.

— Не думай об этом, — точно в нём проснулся дар легилименции, попросил Тесей. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я думаю? — с улыбкой спросил Ньют, касаясь ладонью щеки Тесея.  
— Я чувствую. Ты дрожишь, когда думаешь о страшных вещах или боишься. Так бывало в детстве.

В дни, когда гроза с проливным дождём раскатисто шумела где-то совсем рядом, Ньют прятался на кухне под столом. Он ждал Тесея, ведь тот мог защитить его от страшного шума, а ещё — обнять так, что разом становилось легче и, казалось, тише за окном. Дрожа всем телом, Ньют успокаивался, когда Тесей начинал баюкать его в своих руках Обычно просыпался уже в своей постели, бережно укрытый одеялом, а брат сидел у него в ногах и, как правило, читал жутко мудрёную книгу. Ньют просил немного почитать ему вслух, и уже через несколько строк снова засыпал из-за того, что ему было скучно.

Если в детстве Тесей отвлекал Ньюта от плохих мыслей вполне безобидными способами, то теперь имел возможность открыть для себя нечто новое и страшно волнительное. С трепетом глядя Ньюту в глаза, Тесей крепко повёл ладонью по шелковистой ткани, начав где-то между ягодиц, и закончил уже на члене. Невесомая ткань ничего особенно не скрывала, чётко обозначая возбуждение Ньюта, державшегося из последних сил. Ньют выгнулся, по-прежнему лёжа на спине, и закусил костяшки, судорожно задышав. Ещё никто не видел его столь уязвимым и уж тем более не касался так осторожно, точно он был произведением искусства. Руки, замершие на выступающих тазовых косточках, ожили и двинулись к самому заветному, и Ньют задышал чаще, с отчаянием ощущая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он с позором изольётся в тесное и неудобное бельё.

Тесей нависал над ним, чуть раскрасневшийся, в распахнутой рубашке. Он заворожённо следил за реакцией Ньюта на каждое прикосновение и продолжал гладить его то по бёдрам, то по животу, никак не решаясь сделать следующий шаг.

— Хочешь, чтобы я разделся? — Ладонь Тесея замерла над резинкой трусов Ньюта.  
— Пожалуйста, — только и смог выдавить из себя Ньют.

Последние пуговицы были махом расстёгнуты, а рубашка одним движением стянута с плеч. Здесь явно была замешана магия, Ньют не сомневался, и вся плавность разоблачения Тесея в самом деле отдавала чем-то волшебным, особенно когда тот опустил руки на брючный ремень и, больше не сомневаясь, выдернул его из шлёвок, сразу взявшись за ширинку. Как заворожённый, Ньют следил за братом и не мог до конца поверить и осознать, что всё это происходит на самом деле и ничто больше не стоит между ними — ни глупые отговорки Тесея, ни ребяческая дурость Ньюта.

Окончательно распрощавшись с одеждой, Тесей глянул исподлобья на Ньюта и улыбнулся так расслабленно и открыто, что у младшего засосало под ложечкой. Сердце бешено стучало от мысли, что именно их интимная близость делала Тесея таким счастливым.

Ньют изо всех сил старался не пялиться, но раз за разом пробегался взволнованным расфокусированным взглядом по телу Тесея, особое внимание уделяя широким плечам, твёрдым розовым соскам и, наконец, стоящему члену с влажно поблёскивающей головкой.

— Сделай что-нибудь, — всё же не выдержал Ньют и жалобно застонал, разводя бёдра, приглашая и давая согласие.

Вопреки ожиданиям, чулки и трусы всё ещё были на Ньюте, и он готов был поклясться, что их вид заводит Тесея сильнее. Сам же Ньют думал об этом не переставая, представлял себя и брата со стороны, и не мог сдерживать стоны от осознания, что удовольствие он получает не в образе девицы, а в своём натуральном облике.

— Перевернись, — попросил Тесей, что Ньют тут же сделал, уже без стеснения демонстрируя себя, чуть раздвинув ноги. Должно быть, в обтягивающих женских трусиках он смотрелся донельзя порочно. .Судя по сбившемуся в очередной раз дыханию Тесея, так оно и было.  
— Ты можешь их снять, — не имея ничего конкретного в виду, сказал Ньют. Он был готов ко всему и радовался любому уверенному движению Тесея, с каждой минутой демонстрирующего всё больший напор. Мысль, что они точно поменялись местами, рассмешила, и Ньют поспешил спрятать лицо в сгибе локтя.  
— Не смейся надо мной, — хрипло попросил Тесей, зацепившись пальцами за резинку нижнего белья с обеих сторон.  
— Я не смеюсь, — заверил Ньют. — Я пытаюсь дышать нормально.  
— Тебе плохо? — Обеспокоенность в голосе льстила ещё больше, а нежные поглаживания по бокам вызывали мурашки. — Мне остановиться?  
— Ни в коем случае. — Ньют повёл плечами и устроился удобнее, потираясь возбуждённым членом о кровать, что несомненно было замечено со стороны.

Стащенные трусики полетели куда-то на пол, и небывалый напор Тесея, вжавшегося поцелуем между ягодиц, заставил Ньюта громко застонать и податься назад. Такого он и представить себе не мог даже в самой смелой фантазии, однако вовремя произнесённые заклинания очищения спасли его от того, чтобы окончательно погибнуть от неловкости.

Ньют, не сразу сообразивший, что от него требовалось сделать, встал на колени и, умирая от стыда, оттопырил задницу, раздвинув ноги. На нём были только чулки, и один из них, собравшись мелкими складками, висел где-то в районе колена..

Тесей умело и уверенно ласкал языком нежную кожу, кружа вокруг сжавшегося входа, и помогал себе пальцами, то раздвигая ягодицы, то сжимая их до боли. Звуки он издавал самые разнообразные, и они легко и ладно сливались со стонами Ньюта, вцепившегося в простыни побелевшими пальцами. Наконец язык коснулся дрогнувшей дырочки и деликатно прошёлся и по ней, обильно увлажняя для лучшего скольжения. К языку добавились пальцы, Тесей проник одним внутрь и не останавливался до тех пор, пока не упёрся костяшками о нежную кожу. Он вытащил палец, добавил слюны и сделал попытку протолкнуть внутрь сразу два. Неприятное жжение быстро сменилось чем-то терпимым, а после переросло в нечто удивительное, чему Ньют, дрожа и потея, не мог найти нормального объяснения. Он знал, что мужчины занимаются этим, но не смел предполагать, как сильно ему это понравится.

— Ты в порядке? — тяжело дыша, спросил Тесей, и Ньют оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как сосредоточенно тот наблюдал за собственными пальцами, которыми он двигал внутри Ньюта.

Ньют быстро отвернулся и, даже прикрыв глаза, продолжил видеть раскрасневшееся лицо брата с сосредоточенным выражением на нём.

— Да, — только и смог выдавить он.

Пальцев внутри двигалось уже три, и чувство жгучего растяжения сводило с ума. Ньют упирался лбом в кровать, подавался навстречу плавным и ритмичным движениям пальцев внутри и несдержанно стонал. Тесей вторил ему, ни на секунду не прекращая своей ласки, изредка касаясь горячим членом бедра Ньюта, затянутого в чулок. Когда пальцы внутри чуть разъехались в стороны, а после согнулись, Ньюта накрыла волна ослепительного удовольствия. В глазах побелело, всё тело затрясло — и он кончил, пачкая одеяло и сгибаясь пополам, точно от боли. Пальцы исчезли в то же мгновение, и тянущая пустота показалась вовсе не благословением. Несмотря на чувствительность и маячащее где-то на краю сознания сожаление о случившемся, желание продолжать никуда не исчезло. Тесей был рядом, гладил по подрагивающей спине и — Ньют видел краем глаза — обеспокоенно осматривал его, кусая нижнюю губу.

Ньют устроился на боку, свернулся калачиком и накрыл голову подушкой.

— Ньют? — То, как Тесей произносил его имя, завораживало. В детстве Ньют злился, что оно излишне твёрдо звучало из уст брата, а теперь с радостью слушал бы, как тот зовёт его по имени, хоть целый день.  
— Мне стыдно, — буркнул он из-под подушки и повёл бёдрами. Между ягодиц было скользко и холодно, и откровенно не хватало чужих пальцев или чего-то другого.  
— За что? — Голос Тесея стал мягче.  
— За то, что всё закончилось вот так.

Вопреки ожиданиям, а они были самыми разными, Тесей рассмеялся, но не так, как сделал бы это, если бы младший сморозил сущую глупость, а так, что Ньют почувствовал облегчение. Рука Тесея вернулась на его талию, огладила тёплый бок и двинулась ниже, чтобы пройтись по бедру и нырнуть к паху.

— Всё только начинается, мой маленький глупый брат.

Внезапная крепкая хватка на уже вновь отвердевшем члене подкинула Ньюта на месте. Он отбросил подушку и, охваченный новой волной нестерпимого жара, забрался брату на колени и с чувством поцеловал, на что тут же получил не менее страстный ответ. Поддерживающие его под ягодицы ладони сжались и раздвинули их в стороны, чтобы дать члену скользнуть между ними. Ньют застонал в поцелуй и двинул тазом, потёршись о член.

— Мы можем сделать это как угодно, — прошептал Тесей, держа Ньюта в своих руках, — а можем не делать ничего.

Ньют знал, что у него есть выбор. Не первый раз за вечер Тесей предлагал ему отступить и остановиться на лёгких ласках. Несмотря на явно демонстрируемое желание, которое сейчас плавно скользило совсем рядом с хорошо растянутой дырочкой между ягодиц, он был готов принять отказ и оставить всё как есть.

— Пожалуйста. — Ньют и сам точно не был уверен, очём именно он просил. Одно он знал точно: тело желало продолжать и дойти до конца.

Хотелось заснуть в объятиях Тесея и проснуться рядом с ним на рассвете. Целовать его в плотно сжатые губы рано утром, пока тот щурится от слишком яркого солнца, заглядывающего в окно. Валяться в постели до полудня, завтракать босыми на кухне и смеяться над шутками друг друга. Гулять по осеннему парку, чтобы, изредка прячась за чарами скрытности, целоваться как в последний раз.

Хотелось видеть Тесея чаще, чем пару раз в год на праздники.

— Ну же, — подбодрил Ньют и тут же ощутил, как внутри него стало влажно от нового заклинания. Он хихикнул и приподнялся.

Тесей осторожно направлял его, устраивая в удобном положении, и, наконец найдя нужное, опустил Ньюта на себя, начав проталкиваться внутрь сперва головкой. Ньют морщился и кусал губы, обнимал брата за плечи и стискивал за шею так, что тому наверняка было трудно дышать. Каким бы сильно растянутым Ньют себе ни казался, впустить в себя член целиком оказалось не так просто. Тесей шептал заклинание за заклинанием, успокаивающе поглаживал Ньюта по спине и шипел от удовольствия, когда мышцы сжимались вокруг него плотным кольцом.

— Вот так, — выдохнул Тесей, когда Ньют полностью сел на него, впустив в себя весь член. — Ты такой молодец.

Ньют кивнул и жалобно всхлипнул. Несмотря на имеющийся опыт с мужчинами, он и не знал, насколько сильно будет разниться секс под оборотным зельем и в истинном обличье. Боль отвлекала от лишних мыслей, но она была такой, какую можно стерпеть с изрядной долей нездорового удовольствия. Именно желание распробовать это ощущение и заставило Ньюта приподняться, выпуская из себя член наполовину, и вновь насадиться на него, а затем проделать это ещё несколько раз. Ньют то подавался на Тесея, то откидывался чуть назад, чтобы сменить угол и двигаться так, пока внутри вновь не созреет то самое острое нечто, что заставило его кончить всего несколько минут назад.

Тесей под ним не сидел без дела: держал под ягодицы, помогая двигаться, целовал в шею или в губы, прикусывал нежную кожу в месте, где шея переходит в плечо, а ещё шептал всяческие нежности, не особенно, должно быть, задумываясь над тем, что именно и в каком количестве слетало с его губ.

— Мой хороший, красивый… вот так… ещё, ещё… Ньют, Ньют… Только мой, я так долго этого хотел…

Словно окунаясь в думосброс, Ньют плавал в воспоминаниях, которые они делили на двоих. Удовольствие подстёгивало думать о том, что было бы в тех или иных ситуациях, если бы Тесей в своё время оказался более решителен и менее принципиален, а Ньют… Ньют был бы просто старше, этого бы вполне хватило.

Уже не осторожничая, Тесей подавался навстречу движениям Ньюта, а тот двигался расслабленно, покачивая тазом взад и вперёд, и каждый раз, когда он сбивался, Тесей тут же подхватывал его под ягодицы, помогая вновь насадиться на свой влажный и твёрдый член. Ньют упёрся ладонями в его грудь и ласково огладил влажную от пота кожу. Мимолётно он глянул Тесею в глаза и сбился с темпа, заметив, с какой любовью тот смотрел ему в глаза.

В какой-то момент Ньют завёл руку назад, замирая, и погладил себя между ягодиц, с наслаждением касаясь места, где плавно скользил член Тесея, на что оба одновременно застонали и прибавили в темпе: Ньют принялся двигаться активнее, отчего его член шлёпался о живот, а Тесей стал подаваться вверх, помогая младшему брату получить ещё больше удовольствия.

Чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, Ньют благодарил тело за то, что оно позволило ему продержаться так долго. Первая разрядка помогла им растянуть удовольствие, а перспективность этой ночи подстёгивалась тем, что назавтра у обоих был запланирован выходной день.

— Тесей… — предупреждающе позвал Ньют и зажмурился. Наслаждение выкручивало мышцы, дрожь по всему телу была сигналом не только самому Ньюту, но и Тесею.  
— Да, мой хороший. — Тесей крепко обнял его и осторожно уложил на спину, не прекращая двигаться.

Ньют обвил его талию и бёдра руками и ногами и всхлипнул, когда член брата задел внутри что-то совсем по-новому, даря очередную порцию удовольствия. Изливаясь между их телами, Ньют кричал вконец сорванным голосом, и даже после того, как всё закончилось и внутри стало влажно и горячо, отказывался отпускать Тесея от себя. Ему казалось, что стоит им разъединиться — и всё закончится насовсем, без единого шанса на повторение. Однако тяжесть разлёгшегося на нём Тесея вынудила расслабить руки и ноги и жалобно застонать: Тесей был не только выше, но и тяжелее примерно на треть.

Уже лёжа рядом и обнимая Ньюта за плечи, Тесей разглядывал его, утомлённого этим вечером, и улыбался.

— Первый раз оказался не настолько страшным, как я думал. — Ньют прижал к себе руку Тесея и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Рука напряглась.  
— Какой ещё первый раза? — спросил Тесей удивлённо, резко садясь.  
— Я никогда не был… ну, знаешь, с мужчинами. В своём обычном облике. — Ньют смотрел в ответ с таким же непониманием. — Ты первый.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал?! — Тесей обхватил плечи Ньюта и легонько его встряхнул. — Это ведь… важно!  
— Но я сказал, — после недолгого молчания подал голос Ньют. — А почему это важно?  
— Потому что я должен был знать, прежде чем делать всё это с тобой.  
— Как бы то ни было, всё это мне очень понравилось. — Ньют встал на колени и, чуть подвинувшись вперёд, обхватил лицо брата ладонями.

На задумчивом лице Тесея читалось подобие вины. Ньют не совсем понимал, за что именно, но отчаянно пытался понять, о чём думал брат. Если для девушек лишение невинности являлось целым событием, то для парней это работало совсем иначе, и жениться для этого было не нужно. Как, впрочем, и долго строить отношения.

— Тесей, — строго позвал Ньют.  
— Как мне теперь верить женщинам, если одной из них можешь оказаться ты? — спросил Тесей и рассмеялся, чем здорово разрядил атмосферу.  
— Разве ты бы расстроился? — не остался в долгу Ньют, за что его тут же притянули в объятия и расцеловали сперва в щёки, а после уже в губы, безмолвно намекая, что лишь этим дело не ограничится.

Тем временем в голове Ньюта зрел очередной план, который он теперь ни за что бы не назвал нездоровым.


End file.
